


Dr Bruce Banner

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [26]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dr Bruce Banner

* * *

Sitting in the lab, you smiled softly as you rubbed your stomach. “He’s very active.” You glanced at Thor.

“Hopefully that is good news.” Thor smiled.

Bruce used scanners to scan around your body, typing away at different things. “Alright, I know I’m no medical doctor, but I’ve been studying what I can since you announced your pregnancy.” He started, giving you a small smile. “So, if there’s an emergency, we’ll get you to the actual doctor. Sound good?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You agreed, hoping it didn’t come to that.

“Okay, things might be different because Thor’s a God, but I put together some questions for things that came up a lot.” He explained.

You took a deep breath and nodded, ready to answer to the best of your ability. Thor stood by you, just as concerned.

* * *

It seemed like you had been answering questions for ages when Bruce finally stopped. “So, in my professional opinion, you should stay in New York.” He said seriously. “It looks like you’re at a high risk for going into preterm labor. I’m not saying you WILL, but the chances are high enough that I don’t feel you should travel back to Asgard.”

Your shoulders sagged. “But Asgard…”

“We have intelligent medical staff there Dr. Banner.” Thor defended his home.

“I’m not saying you don’t.” He replied gently. “But, do they have everything we have here? I’m not telling you what to do. I’m giving you my opinion as a doctor, and your friend.”

Thor looked at you worriedly.

“Would I…would I have to stay in the tower?” You hugged yourself protectively.

“I’d like you to, only because we have the lab, and I could keep an eye on you.” He started. “But no, you don’t.” Bruce added. “I’m sure staying relaxed at home would help.”

You and Thor stayed quiet, but reluctantly agreed. “Alright, we trust you.”

* * *

When Thor walked in your home, he was carrying you. You had cried yourself to sleep in the car, and he refused to wake you. Steve came out, and saw the look on Thor’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Banner stated it is better to stay here the remainder of the pregnancy.” Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair. “She is greatly upset.”

“Is something going on with the baby?” Bucky asked as he walked out. “Can we do anything to help?”

“Nothing of concern right now, Banner figures travel and the type of technology you have here is better.” He stared at you, then back at the guys. “I suppose just keep her company. “

He nodded. “Of course.” Bucky agreed. “We’ll talk more after, why don’t you go tuck her into bed?” He suggested.

Thor nodded, looking just as distressed as he lifted you and carried you to your shared room. He did his best to not wake you while he tucked you in and went to sit in the hall to think for a moment.

* * *

Steve looked at Bucky with a disheartened look on his face. “This is gonna kill her.”

Bucky was rubbing his chin. “Yeah, the last thing she wanted was to be here. But maybe we can keep her away from Stark as much as possible?”

“We can try, but she was really enjoying being in Asgard.” Steve sighed. “The walks in the garden, Thor’s parents, and being away from Stark was a plus.” He told him. “And Stark will find out, and he will wind up on the front step.”

Bucky winced at that. “We can be her body guards? Not let Stark in.” He shrugged, trying to think of things.

Steve chuckled. “I like how you think.” He smirked. “And let’s just do whatever it takes to take her mind off this.”

Bucky nodded. “Of course.” He shrugged again. “Whatever it takes.”

“So, do I need to go shopping so we have food in the house? Or have you kept up with that?” He teased.

“Oh, Pepper has stuff delivered. I think after she came over one day and she caught me eating left over pizza…she wanted to make sure we had more than take out.” He shrugged.

“Pepper came over?” He raised an eyebrow.

Bucky laughed. “I think she just wanted to get away from Stark.”

Steve hummed. “That’s interesting. Maybe she’d be good for him…” He sighed. “Not that it’s our business”

“If anyone can whip him into shape, it’s her.” Bucky mused. “She kinda reminds me of that very attractive math teacher back in the day.” He chuckled.

Steve rolled his eyes at that. “Buck she was like ten years older than us!”

He laughed. “So? And you’re like a hundred years older than Y/N, right?” Bucky pointed out. “I don’t see that stopping you.”

Steve shoved at him. “Jerk. Just because you’re single.”

“What? Should I go hit on her?” He smirked, shoving him back. “I mean, I’ve seen her as more of a friend, but maybe that’s because you love her.” He pretended to think.

It took seconds for the blonde man to tackle the brunette. “You’re such a punk!”

Thor heard the men and shook his head before moving towards them. “It is good to see you having a good laugh, Captain.” He chuckled lightly.

They both stood, Steve blushing. “Is everything okay?”

“I had been taking a moment to myself when I heard you two. Thought I’d come see what had you rough housing.” Thor smiled.

“Bucky being Bucky.” Steve smirked.

Bucky just smiled, happy that he had his friend back. Thor laughed at that. “I wanted to talk to you about Stark, as well.” He grew serious. “I believe that she was making progress in getting over him, thanks to you, Captain.” He explained. “She was quite jealous of Fria, honestly. I am hoping her being here doesn’t set her back, with him dropping in. I will be needed in Asgard frequently, as we had planned to be there for months. Keep her occupied? Away from Stark, and keep her relaxed? There is no one I trust more.”

Steve’s eyebrows raised. “She was jealous of Fria?” Shaking his head. “I mean yeah of course I’ll be here constantly since that was the plan anyway.”

“If i recall, she wanted to ‘deck her’.” He said, amused. “But, I did not tell you that.” Thor said quickly. “Good, I’m glad she has you. Frankly, of it were possible, I’d transport Banner and his equipment to Asgard if it were possible.”

Steve blushed hard, feeling his heart swell.

Bucky snickered. “We’ll take care of her here, don’t worry.”

Steve rolled his eyes at his friend. “We were talking about playing body guard for her, and not letting Stark in.”

Thor thought for a moment. “I will not be needed in Asgard for a few days. Tomorrow I’d like you to start looking for a dog to train. a friendly one, but also as a guard dog of sorts.”

Bucky lit up. “A dog?”

Steve nodded. “We’ll do that.”

“Yes, a dog.” Thor nodded at Bucky with a smile. “I think that it’ll help it feel more like a real home for her, she will certainly enjoy watching us play with the pup, and if we can add one more block between her and Stark, even better.” He noted. “Not a word to her. I think I’d like to make this a surprise.”

“Can always put a bow around the dog’s neck.” Bucky suggested.

Steve nodded in agreement. “I’m sure she’d enjoy it.” He smiled at the thought of you with a little dog.

“It is decided! Excellent! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go hold my fiance.” Thor told them. “Sleep well, Captain. Barnes.” He gave them each a nod.

They waved at the God before wrestling on the floor once again.

* * *

You were awake, but hugging yourself and staring at the wall. Thor slipped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. You glanced over your shoulder at him and gave him a small smile.

“Hello.” He said softly and got into bed, spooning you with ease. “I know it is a silly question, but are you alright?”

Sighing, you snuggled back into him. “Not really.” You told him honestly. “Is it something I did?”

“I’m sure it is the fact that he is a half god.” He assured you.

You rolled over, burying your face in his chest, your arms wrapping around him. “I hope that’s all this is.” You muttered against him.

“It will be, we are just taking precautions.” He rubbed at your side.

“Just hold me.” You said softly, feeling safe in his arms.

He did as you asked and held you close, dreading telling you that he had to leave come morning.

* * *

Coming out the next morning, you smiled softly as you smelled breakfast. “Something smells good.” You said kindly.

“Bucky claimed he has gotten better at cooking but only slightly.” Steve teased as he sipped coffee on the counter.

“Hi sweetheart!” Bucky came over to you, engulfing you in a hug.

Giggling lightly, you hugged him back. “Hey, you.” You smiled. “Miss me, much?”

“I probably missed you the most.” He grinned. “Pancakes?”

“That sounds good.” You nodded. “How about cheeseburgers for lunch?” You suggested. “I’d like to make you three some good food. I haven’t been able to cook for a bit!”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other. “We won’t be home, but we will be home for dinner. How about we make you something when we get back?”

You pouted for a second before turning to look at Thor. “Looks like it’s just me, you, and the tiny God for lunch.”

“I must leave after lunch directly though.” He spoke solemnly. “I am sorry.”

Steve furrowed his brows. “I thought you said last night that you wouldn’t be needed in Asgard for a few days, though?” He pointed out, confused.

“Until I realized the date. I have a dinner meeting this evening with my father and a few of our men.” He told him.

You looked between all the guys. “I’ll be fine either way.”

Thor tucked some hair behind your ear. “How about we call and see if Nat wants to come spend some time with you? I know she misses you.” Bucky suggested, putting a plate in front of you. “I’m sure she’d like the time away from being the only adult besides Banner in the tower…” He chuckled.

You smiled and nodded. “Can you ask her to keep it in secret though? Just in case.” You dug into your food.

“Of course.” Steve agreed. “She knows that Tony is the last person you want to see.” He told you.

“He seems to always find a way.” You shrugged. “Bucky you’ve definitely gotten better.” You tried to lighten the mood and throw a tease his way.

He grinned. “Thank you, doll.” He said happily as he sat down.

* * *

You spent the remainder of the morning with Thor as the guys left, eagerly awaiting to see if Nat was able to come over.

Just after lunch, as Thor was getting ready to leave, a car pulled up and out stepped Nat. “I’m here until tomorrow!” She grinned, moving to hug you.

You sighed in relief and melted into the hug. “I missed you.” Despite having saw her, you were glad you got more one on one.

“I missed you, too!” She told you before linking her arm with yours. “I bought some spa day type stuff for us to relax with. I have it on good authority that we’re alone until dinner.”

You nodded. “Then maybe we can all make pizza or something?” You were relieved that she was here. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Your eyes watered.

She chuckled and rested her head on your shoulder. “That sounds good! OH. And they can stop and get ice cream and all the fixings for dessert on the way home from whatever they have planned.”

“You don’t know?” You asked.

“Nope. Honestly, don’t care enough to, either.” She laughed. “Probably some weird bro thing.” She scrunched her nose.

You laughed at that, pulling her in to your room. “So, what’d you say to get away from the tower?” You asked, curious.

“I actually get out a lot, being the only female and all.” She shrugged. “It’s not bad, Clint will be the only one to check in anyway.”

“Because he looooves you.” You teased her playfully with a small nudge.

She nearly blushed. “Yeah.” She got shy but quickly recovered. “Face masks first?”

Chuckling lightly, you nodded. “Sounds like a good place to start.” You agreed.

* * *

“Doll?” Steve called out, sticking his head in the door. “Nat?”

The two of you walked out, curious looks on your faces. “Yeah, what’s up?” You asked, wondering why he was holding the door partly shut on himself.

Bucky was doing his best to hold the excited pup, waiting for the cue.

“Uh, we just picked up something we thought you might like.” Steve blushed.

You raised your eyebrow, trying to peek out of the door. “Oh no. Did you buy a new car?” You teased him playfully.

Steve laughed, moving aside. “Nope.” He grinned.

Bucky let go of the pup and it ran to you, yipping excitedly at your feet. You giggled, crouching down. “Well, aren’t you the cutest?!” You gushed over the excited animal.

Steve smiled at you lovingly as he watched you. “He’s gonna grow up to be a big guy, a good protector.”

You smiled up at him. “This is what you’ve been doing all day?” You asked, looking back to the puppy.

“Yup.” Bucky confirmed. “I lost count of how many shelters and pounds we went to. There were a lot of dogs that needed homes, but we wanted one that seemed perfect.”

“So we donated to the shelters and pounds that we visited, knowing they need help.” Steve explained. “This guy was only in there about a week, but no one was adopting him because of the size he’ll be.”

You smiled at that. “That’s okay, isn’t it? You’ll be big just like these guys.” You petted him, giggling as he climbed on you. “What’s his name?” You laughed as he licked your face. “Thor is going to love you! Oh, Nat! We should get Clint over tomorrow, and not tell him.”

“He’ll probably scream like a girl.” She said fondly.

“We thought you’d name him doll.” Bucky sat on the floor.

Glancing at Bucky, you shrugged. “Well, do you have any suggestions?” You asked, still having a bit of a sour feeling from trying to help name your son.

Bucky smiled as the pup licked at his metal hand. “How about Charlie?”

“Charlie, huh?” You scratched the puppy’s belly at he rolled to his back. “I think Charlie works.”

Even Nat sat on the floor and played with your new friend, the air much more lighter.

Steve sat next to you and easily maneuvered you onto his lap. “Floor’s too hard doll.”

“Oh! We have a bag of all the necessities and stuff.” He went to grab it and brought back some toys.

As you quickly became comfortable in Steve’s lap, you blushed lightly. “Oh, yay!” You smiled when Bucky dumped out the bag. Charlie scampered after a ball that rolled away, pouncing on it.

Steve held onto you gently as he tossed Bucky the collar.

Bucky caught it and playfully wrestled with Charlie to get it on. “Perfect.” He smiled. “And no worries, he has all his shots.”

Leaning your head back on Steve’s shoulder, you watched Bucky wrestle on the floor with Charlie. “Where’s he gonna sleep?” You asked, glancing over your shoulder at Steve.

“With either Buck or me until he gets used to the dog house. Unless you want him to sleep with you?” Steve rubbed at your side.

“Well, tonight he can sleep with one of you.” You shrugged. “As Nat is staying over. But, I dunno when Thor is coming back. Mind if I bunk with you until he does starting tomorrow?”

He pretended to think before kissing your cheek. “Duh sweetheart. Any time I can spend with you I’ll take it.” He muttered softly.

Nat smirked to herself and shook her head with a chuckle. “I’ll take a spare room. Bunk with Steve tonight.” She shrugged.

You immediately pouted at her. “But it’s girl time.”

“I told her I’d show her some old Russian notes I found anyway.” Bucky grinned.


End file.
